User talk:Nachtrae
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:547108|Gracious Host (unreviewed and first timer) page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 17:19, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: View Unfortunately I'm a bit busy at the moment so it may take a few days before I'm able to review your story, but I'll try to get around to it before the weekend. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:12, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: Gracious Toast Yeah sure, I could do that. It may be a couple days or so before I do though, because I have another review obligation to a fellow on here. But after I'm done with that I will get to yours. And also it's usually not a problem if you ask for reviews directly, in fact it's encouraged around here. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 18:59, July 13, 2016 (UTC) :Ha ha, no problem, I was in fact referencing how fans of the 1975 horror/comedy musical The Rocky Horror Picture Show will throw actual toast at the movie screen when a certain character (of whom I take my username here from) declares, "A Toast!" It's a bit of an odd fanbase, I think you can imagine. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 19:11, July 13, 2016 (UTC) ::Ha! There's nothing to be afraid of in that movie (Well, mostly nothing...). And as far as I can tell, I am unfortunately the only big Rocky Horror nut around here (Although I have gotten one of the admins here to admit that Tim Curry, who plays Dr. Frank N. Furter in that movie, is "damn sexy"). Anyways, I will look forward to reviewing your story. ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Don't get hot and flustered,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'use a bit of mustard!"]] 19:26, July 13, 2016 (UTC) Re: review Hey! I'm in the middle of some training for work, and I won't have much time the rest of the day to read the wiki. :( however! Please remind me tomorrow morning, and I will certainly do so!--BlizzardLemon (talk) 13:17, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello! I had some time in between training and perused your story. I added my comments. Hopefully they help! I'm enjoying your writing! I'm happy to continue to help when I can, so feel free to reach out to me again! Happy writing!--BlizzardLemon (talk) 17:18, July 14, 2016 (UTC) I should be able to take another look later today. I'm interested to see the connection. your story was good and left me intrigued, so adding a little more will probably help. let me know once you update and I'll look again --BlizzardLemon (talk) 19:03, July 14, 2016 (UTC)